


Pleasure on a Loop

by themeltingsnowflakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Includes a phone call from a worried Pepper Potts, a blissed out Tony Stark, and a busy Bruce Banner.OrTony receives a blowjob while on the phone.





	Pleasure on a Loop

One of man kind’s biggest questions was the reason for living and why we exist; not for Tony, though. Not while Bruce was in front of him on his knees. No, his question was why every time something good happened to him, it had to be interrupted. He couldn’t even be blown off without someone getting in the way. He grabbed his phone off the side with an eyeroll, fumbling slightly, before putting one finger up to Bruce, silently excusing himself. Bruce, though, didn’t seem to get the memo and replaced his mouth with his hand, gripping the man above him with a cheeky smile. Tony furrowed his eyebrows but nodded down to him, hesitantly answering the call. While he was scared of this side of the scientist, he also couldn’t say no to an experiment. Just the thought of Bruce being in control for once made him tingle all over, from his fingertips right down to his toes, and the risk of doing it while on the phone? Tony would be lying if he said that wasn’t doing it for him.

 

“Hey, Miss Potts,” Tony said with humour, talking over Pepper’s worried voice asking why he wasn’t answering her messages. They’d had a long day with some lowlife villain who thought it was cool to mess with their heads and Tony had seen the brunt of things because _of course_ they’d go after the guy in a metal suit over the Hulk and the literal God of fucking Thunder. He’d have to work on making the suit look more intimidating. Not now though, that could wait for later. His face contorted into unmistakable pleasure as Bruce’s still hand started gliding over him with a feathery touch. “I’ve had a long day.”

 

“I know, I saw.” Pepper said, her voice accusing but he knew it was more concern than anger. That, and the fact that the only way she knew to get through to him was by challenging him. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m at the tower,” Tony said, maybe slightly too rushed and a pitch higher than normal. Bruce didn’t need to hear Pepper to know that she was talking business while throwing in the odd ‘are you ok’s and ‘I’m here if you want to talk’. Bruce evidently noticed what he was doing to Tony when he started to fidget and tense, not because of the call but because of his light touches that did nothing more than slowly add to his arousal. He removed his hand abruptly and Tony didn’t know whether to be thankful or cry out because of the denial. Though, instead of letting him finish the call like Tony had thought, Bruce sent another smile his way and wrapped his fingers around Tony once more, this time moving his hand faster with notably less delicacy. Tony gasped and sucked in a breath while throwing his head back and stretching his arm far away from his face until he steadied his breathing. When he brought his phone back to his ear, Pepper was chanting his name in panic. “Sorry, dropped my phone. What was that?”

 

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Pepper said, and Tony almost felt guilty because he knew she was worrying over him when really, he was being well taken care of. He was certain she’d rather not know what he was up to, anyway. “Today’s been stressful for both of us. I have the board coming at me about your deal with- never mind. You don’t need to hear this. Call me need anything, ok?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said, albeit unusually quiet and gravely, as if he was going to cry. Bruce twisted his hand, loving how terrible Tony sounded, knowing that he was doing that to him. Pepper was undoubtedly more concerned now than before, he could tell by the way Tony had his lips in a vice grip and was swallowing a phantom lump in his throat. Tony knew he needed to reassure her but he was having a hard time (pun somewhat intended) keeping his voice- and breathing- in check. “I’m fine, Peps. I’m better than fine, actually. I’ve got good company. Bruce says hi.”

 

“Are you two a thing yet?” Pepper asked, teasing yet somewhat serious, and Tony breathed out a laugh though it came out as more of a heavy sigh. For a moment, neither of them said anything and Tony was starting to worry. Was he too obvious? Bruce, on the other hand, didn’t seemed at all fazed. If anything, he was encouraged by Tony’s slip up. “Don’t worry, you’ll both come around eventually.” And- Oh, she thought it was him resigning. He couldn’t bring himself to care about his drunken confessions, not when it’d lead to _this_. If anything, he felt compelled to thank her.

 

Tony could feel the familiar white pool bubbling in his abdomen and legs, and Bruce, knowing the signs all-too-well, quickly swapped his hand for his warm mouth, making quick work of his tongue and barely flinching at taking his whole length. Biting his lip hard enough to bruise, Tony let out a choked groan but didn’t give Pepper enough time to say anything about it. He couldn't formulate a witty response since most of his mental power was being used to scream ‘pleasure, pleasure, pleasure,’ on a loop with only a fraction focused on the call. “One day, Peps.”

 

Bruce’s hand moved up and down his thigh, a small movement that didn’t go unnoticed. Normally it’d tickle, a favourite spot of Bruce’s when he wanted more but wasn’t confident enough to initiate anything. It was endearing, especially how he’d smile nervously before kissing him softly and let him take the reins. To see him like this, confident and in control, was really stirring things in Tony’s stomach. Right now, that tickle was electric.

 

After what’d felt like an eternity spent on the brink of an orgasm, Pepper had decided that he was in good hands (figurative and literally, though she didn’t need to know that) and fell back into her usual business tone. “Don’t forget that you have a meeting at two tomorrow and they need all of the documents signed. And Tony? Get some rest.”

 

“Yeah, ok. Whatever,” Tony said, bidding her a goodnight even though it was barely one in the afternoon. As soon as the call came to an end- Tony made sure that the call had ended twice- he threaded his hands through Bruce’s hair and gasped as he let go, finally allowing himself to fall over the edge. Bruce had pulled away already and was using his hands again, chuckling softly and not minding that Tony was grasping his hair tightly as he worked him through his orgasm. “That was… new. Very new, actually. Old dog’s got some new tricks.”

 

“It was fun though,” Bruce mumbled into Tony’s thigh, and Tony could feel him smiling. Getting to his feet, Bruce straddled Tony with a sense of ease that only he could muster, and placed a hand on his cheek. “I didn’t think you were going to go along with it at first.”

 

“Why? Because it was dangerous?” Tony said, interlocking his fingers behind Bruce’s head before bringing him down for a kiss. “You should know by now that I love dangerous.”

 

“Yes, you are weird like that,” Bruce grinned, lips moving against the corner of Tony’s mouth.

 

“You want weird? I’ll show you weird,” Tony said, pulling him back for another kiss.

 

“Is that a promise?” Bruce said, pushing back eagerly.

 

“Definitely, big guy.” Tony’s smile grew when Bruce let out an exasperated huff and hit his shoulder half-heartedly.

 

“Was that a moment? I thought we were having a moment there.”

 

“Note taken: mad scientist doesn’t like nicknames post giving blowjob.”

 

“Shut up, Tony,” Bruce said, no bite in his words, before stealing another kiss. He’d get him back for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series but since this is something I wrote a while ago and I'm not really into writing smut anymore (whoops, sorry?) I'm not jumping at the idea. Maybe one day.


End file.
